dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Discusión:Jang Keun Suk
녕, 내 이름은 Yanett이다, 그녀는 내 여동생 신디이고 당신의 팬이 예요, 내 이메일 yanett1605@hotmail.com입니다 xfa ayuden proporcionando fotos para la pagiina de jang geun suk... xq todas las fotos se borraron, alguien lo hizo... Algunos Cambios 장근석 = Jan Geun Suk. ᄀ = Letra coreana. Se pronuncia algo entre la K '''en y la '''G Esa es la Razon del por qué sale Geun Suk y Keun Suk, de las dos manera esta bien. ~Vicky Pd: Sorry, edite el mensaje u_u Criss Pazmiño 21:28 14 sep 2011 (UTC) canal oficial de sukkie en youtube Hola quridas EELS porfavor añadan a las paginas oficial de SUKKIE su canal de YOUTUBE que es el siguiente (OJO Q ES EL OFICIAL) http://www.youtube.com/user/PrinceJKS?feature=watch gracias de antemano CRI todo que sea por SUKKIE. Atte Vi Quintanilla como he visto en sus albunes el nombre de el es JANG KEUN SUK y no JANG GEUN SUK no se esa es mi unica observacion asi!!!! Eres el Mejor Me encanta Jang Geun Suk es mii Idolo Loo Amoooo Es el mejor en You Are Beautifull <3 Quiisiera poder conocerlo y decirle que soy su fans especial <3<3<3<3 y que aunque no lo llegare a conocer quiero decirle y quiero que sepa QUE LO AMO <3 I LOVE YOY JANG GEUN SUK <3 190.233.180.231 18:18 7 jul 2012 (UTC)Tatii190.233.180.231 18:18 7 jul 2012 (UTC) hi'' '' oo si les gusta jang geun suk les recomiendo que vean la peli do le mi pa sol la si do al ´rincipip cuando vi esta peli no avia captado que era jang geun suk XD cosas que suele pasar y casualidades ami me encanta este actor u.u pero bueno al princiopio que vi la peli y vi mm me parece conosido el actor y despues tube que ponerle pausa y pensay y hay me fije que era el XD ademas siempre cuando veo peliculas de oppa jang geun suk hay algo que lo caracteriza en su cara =) (o sera que yo nomas lo encuentro uf muy lindo) =)=9 ya les dejo es recomiendacion, ;S si quieren llorar es es 100% recomendada yo llore mushisisimo =6 y ahorita me acuerdo y me da pena enserio vean la es muy buena oo por que oppa vives tan lejo te quiero aunque vivas en corea =) >< ¿Por qué no se puede editar? Falta mucha información CREO QUE A ESTA PAGINA LE FALTA ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE Q ES LA VIDEOGRAFIA!!!! 190.159.178.86 03:10 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Editar la Página. Pues yo acabo de ver todo esto y si.. me di cuenta de que su nombre es Jang Keun Suk y lo intenté cambiar... pero no se puede cambiar porque la página está protegida para que no se pueda editar nada. Entonces pues... ya no se pueden hacer los cambios necesarios. Y si se necesita cambiar esas cosas como el nombre para mejorar la página y cmo ya decian antes, algunas paginas sacan su info de aqui Hanna ELFighting! (discusión) 19:01 6 ago 2012 (UTC)Hanna ELFighting!Hanna ELFighting! (discusión) 19:01 6 ago 2012 (UTC) por favor cambien la foto que sale de jang geun suk se ve mal en esa! pongan una de you are beautiful cuando tenia el pelo para atras, ahi si se ve biennnnnnnnn01:15 5 oct 2012 (UTC)181.42.4.104 hola creo que hay que actualizar un poco la página hay que agregar su nuevo album titulo: just crazy fecha: 30/05/2012 país: Japón Canciones: 01. 200 miles 02. Always close to you 03. Crazy Crazy Crazy 04. Stay 05. Rain 06. Let me cry 07. Abracadabra 08. 守護星 09. In my dream 10. Bye Bye Bye (Album Version) 11. Epilogue… 12. Tomorrow y agregar sus videos thumb|right|300px|abracadabra thumb|left|300px|stay thumb|left|300px|crazy crazy crazy(DoReMi22 (discusión) 01:42 5 nov 2012 (UTC)) Foto principal Me gustaría que cambiasen la foto principal de la página por una más actual, como ésta, por ejemplo: left SongHyunKi (discusión) 13:32 13 nov 2012 (UTC) Curiosidades Por Favor Cambien Esto: Tiene un grupo de amigos llamado "Chocoball", formado por Kim Hee Chul, Mithra de Epik High, Hong Kiy Choi Jong Hun de F.T Island, Simon D, entre otros actores e ídolos. Ya Que Choi Jong Hun No Pertenece A Chocoball....